Future, Past
by Herotothosewhoseek
Summary: Bakugou left the campus for a quick meal and finds he has a stalker on his hands. Deku? What did the nerd want with him and why was he sneaking around following him like a puppy dog?
1. Timewarp

Class was out and Bakugou would have usually headed off to his room but he was in the mood for something spicy. Since the cafeteria lacked food with any semblance of flavor he opted to head into town to one of the convenience stores. The teen walked towards the set of stairs that led to the world outside of Yuuei. The entrance of the campus was as usual, littered with reporters and curious students that would pass by to check out the school of their choice and catch a glimpse of some of the prospect attendees. Often times class 1A would get bombarded with questions from both students and reporters alike. But Bakugou could come and go as he pleased without being hassled. The middle school students were too scared to approach him and the reporters knew he would never entertain their questions and would either just walk off or threated to break their equipment. Of course he would never do that, but the fools were stupid enough to believe the empty threats.

Bakugou walked a block before he decided he was far enough and halted all movement. The teen turned to see that the hooded stranger had also stopped a few feet away from him. The blonde drew his hands from his pockets and loosened his collar. "How long are you planning on following me, stalker-kun?"

There was a brief silence, neither one said a word or moved a muscle. "Oi, stalker-kun," the kid called with the tilt of his head. There was a heaviness to the air between them and this made Bakugou a little uneasy.

In a muted voice the person murmured "I thought I'd have the resolve to just watch, but I," he mumbled from underneath the hood that shrouded his face.

It was a man no doubt about it. Bakugou could tell from the hoarse voice, but what unnerved him was the last of the sentence that remain unspoken. Who was he and why was he tailing him? The blonde sized the man up and thought he could take him, the asshole just a few inches taller than he.

Bakugou curled his fingers in offense to warn his potential opponent of the consequences of his pestering. "Last—chance?" The words faded into a murmur when the kid caught a glimpse of the face behind the hood.

"Deh-ku?" With the dark tresses tilted from his face Bakugou could make out those rounded green eyes, however there were lines that sat just beneath those sunken sockets. Those greens were depleted of that usual glint of enthusiasm. It was him, but there was something amiss, those once rounded cheeks were now hollowed out. The face was a familiar one but the man an alien to him. Bakugou wondered how it could have been Deku, this person was clearly an adult, but at the same time he felt it in the fiber of his being that this was the nerd he had grown up with.

The greenette was still and he stared for a brief moment fixed on the blonde, the man unsure of how to proceed. The kid had identified him and that was a problem. "Kah—chan," his voice was hoarse and low as if he'd been crying recently. Those green lashes were lined with tears and he felt a wave of emotion wash over him. It was useless to hold back now seeing the blonde in the flesh brought back all those buried sentiments.

Midoriya stretched out his arms and brought their bodies together in a tight hold. Naturally Bakugou pull back but the man held him tighter, clenching the fabric of his school blazer. Midoriya knew that the younger Bakugou of this time would more than likely pull away, but he couldn't let him, wouldn't let him, he needed this, more than he ever needed anything ever.

Bakugou tensed at the intimacy of the embrace, the man looming over him and burying his head into the crook of his shoulder as he wept softly.

"Just a little while longer," the man whispered softly his breath hot on the blonde's skin. "Please."

Bakugou let his hands fall to his side. The kid did not understand the situation but understood his plea. Midoriya cried a lot but this, this low almost muted cry was one he could never forget. This was serious hurt, it was something deeply rooted that must have been consuming him. How could he ever forget this kind of cry, it seared into the core of his being after he witnessed it during the kidnapping ordeal. It had been the first time and what he had thought would be the only time he'd ever see his childhood friend break down like this.

"Kacchan?" A familiar voiced called from over their shoulder. It was _Deku,_ Bakugou didn't need to turn around to discern the voice. It was his Deku, the one he knew, the one who could smile through just about anything even as tears uglied his face.

Bakugou noticed the man had tensed up when he heard the voice of his classmate, whispering into his ear "past me can't see future me," he said confirming what Bakugou had suspected. This man was really Deku from the future.

Midoriya assumed his younger self must of followed Bakugou when he saw him tailing him earlier. The man knew this to be the case because all throughout high school he used to watch from afar his childhood friend so closely, in hopes that one day he'd turn around and notice him.

Instinctively Bakugou brought his arms up cupping the back of the older Deku's hair pressing him close. Midoriya relaxed and fell into his touch unable to control his sobbing. The blonde knew his classmate would understand not to interrupt an intimate moment, especially if Bakugou had become a willing participant. With this thought in mind Bakugou rested his face against the older man's shoulder and glanced over at his classmate. Their eyes fixed on one another and young Midoriya couldn't help but stare on in shock. Forming in his chest was this tightness and Midoriya thought how stupid he was to think Bakugou could have ever been in trouble. With one last glance he walked off wondering exactly who the person was?

Once it was clear Bakugou pushed distance between them. "Okay, he's gone, explain?" he said folding his arms over his chest.

It was dangerous to converse out in the open so Midoriya led him to an abandoned parking lot that was covered in overgrowth. The place used to be their secret hideout as children. The two would spend hours recreating scenes from movies they had seen and books they had read. So many memories flooded back and Bakugou couldn't help but think back to the time when the two were grade-schoolers. It was just as he remembered, although the mountain the two had once scaled were now just a rubble of rocks. And though the grass was over grown the wall that once held a fence was still intact and clear of foliage.

"It should be safe, I didn't come here much during my first years at Yuuei." The man assured, looking back at Bakugou who was pulling himself onto the raised wall.

"Stop stalling for time," he snarled, "why are you here?" Although Bakugou hid it well he was concerned. Midoriya had broken the one rule he avowed when they were kids he would never, time travel. The kid would rant on about how there would be consequential ripples to the timeline and Bakugou would just laugh at his theories. And knowing this, him being here didn't sit right with him. What was so important that he'd chance those immeasurable ramifications?

Out of habit Midoriya situated himself in between Bakugou's dangling legs about to rest his head on his lap when he realized his mistake. Jumping backwards he quickly apologized now trying to calculate the appropriate distances he should have made between them.

The man took a seat beside the blonde, however Bakugou was still dazed and his cheeks wore his embarrassment. _Just how close was the future him and Deku_ he thought? Tilting his head he discretely shifted his eyes over to the man. _So this was the future Deku?_ The man was a splitting image of his classmate, yet somehow different. Though the man had the same mop of green hair and wide set eyes there just was something amiss, but Bakugou couldn't discern exactly what?

Midoriya craved more time to just take in the sight of the blonde but he knew Bakugou was an impatient person. The teen would want his answers and once it was all said Midoriya knew it'd sour the mood. The man was too scared to voice the sentiments that could potentially make him unravel and become undone. As it stood he was but one sentence from breaking down altogether but he had to be fair, he knew this as soon as he revealed himself. Knew he would have to divulge all he knew, because Bakugou would not have it any other way.

Mustering the courage he began, "it happened Monday, five years from now." The tears lined his lower lids and had begun to cloud his vision. "You wake up as usual, before the sun has even had a chance to stretch over the horizon and as usual I'm still in bed."

Bakugou registered the sadness in his voice and how his brows pulled together wrinkling the bridge of his nose into a deep crease. _Wait, what they lived together?_ Bakugou knew there was a significant event that happens but he was too focused on whatever relationship the two would share in the near future.

"We were supposed to travel to Yokohama. You had asked me a week before to assist you on one of your assignments. The agency your employed at advised you to partner up for the mission," the man choked a bit a lump forming in his throat. "I knew it had always been hard for you to ask for help," the greenette pause and swallowed hard a tear streaming down his cheek. "Yet still," he began but quickly abandoned the statement and moved onto something less hard to articulate. "You tucked me in," the corners of his mouth pulled into a smile but it was a broken one. "I woke up to a note on the nightstand," now using the sleeve of his sweater he wiped the snot and tears from his face. "It read _'left early for a head start, early bird catches the worm you know.'_ " Midoriya chuckled a bit, looking over at the startled teen, "Kacchan is so considerate even though he will never admit it, right?"

Their eyes met and this made the blood pull into the blonde's cheeks. Midoriya smiled at him and it was something in that smiled that made Bakugou's chest tighten. The kid did not understand the emotion yet but it hurt to look at him without having the urge to touch him. Confused and anxious he adverted his gaze onto the grass below his feet.

The gesture and the timid demeanor indicated to Midoriya that Bakugou too had also had strong feeling for him. This made him smile for real this time elated that he wasn't the only one feeling that way this whole time. There was the sudden urge to have a redo and make up for lost time. Tell Bakugou exactly how he felt for all those years, but it was too late now and maybe that was for the best.

"I was overworked and whenever I looked too tired Kacchan would complain about how much I dragged you down as an excuse to take care of me and this body," he trailed looking down at his battered and scarred hands. "Hmph," his snorted his smile widening, "we even planned a weekend for just the two of us, after we settled the case. So many places and things we never had time for…" he let the last of those words trail off into an unfinished sentiment.

All of a sudden there was a heaviness in his heart and Bakugou knew before the man had the chance to say it out loud. It was him, he was dead. Midoriya sensed the stiffness in his posture and knew Bakugou now knew what he did. The man became silent so that the kid could digest what he had just realized. Of course it would be difficult to hear about your own death. _Shit_ , he even told him it'd happen five years from now and hinted at the exact date. Midoriya considered the ramification it'd have to the timeline but soon brushed it off. It didn't matter now, what consequences would there be for the two of them to be worried about? _Kacchan was dead and there was no brining him back._

Bakugou felt numb. There was this weightlessness to his body and he wasn't sure if it was denial or emotional dissociation but the words did not affect him in any way. It was as if he could not compute what had just been divulged. And he thought so what if he was dead, that didn't change a damn thing, it just meant he did what he had set out to do. When he chose the path of a hero he knew what it entailed and he knew there would be a time when he'd have to lay down his life if need be. Guess that time was sooner than he had imagined.

Midoriya went on, "we held the ceremony today. It was lovely," he dwelled on the thought for a bit in remembrance. "It was really beautiful," this was it there was no way he could hold it together and just like that he broke down, thinking about how there was nothing he could do as his coffin was lowered into the ground. Though the ceremony was beautiful with all his friends, family and Ground Zero supporters in attendance he could not accept that as their last goodbye.

The man had his face in his hands and the words that followed were muffled "I just needed to see you," he jolted forward and startled Bakugou who slightly pulled back when he reached out to him. Midoriya folded his hands back into his lap, "hmm," he hummed not bothering to clean his face. "We were foolish, we promised each other we'd live for one other until the end of time," he giggled and looked at Bakugou. "Foolish right, Kacchan?"

There was something eerie about his laughter, it sounded a bit unhinged. Clearly this man was broken. Those sunken eyes and his hollowed cheeks was evidence of this and Bakugou wondered how he held it together up until this point?

Bakugou stared into those greens and felt a bit nauseated at the thought that this is who care enough to come see him off. The blonde lowered his head in discontent and wondered if the visit was out of obligation? The thought of death and their current strained association made the future look bleaker and bleaker. Is this all he had to look forward too, Deku as his closest friend?

Midoriya spoke again, the sudden break in silence tearing Bakugou from his thoughts. "I've decided I can't live without you."

There was a calm that washed over him his shoulders a bit more relaxed as he looked to the sky. The realization hit Bakugou like a truck, that smile, that calm demeanor, Midoriya was elated at the prospect of seeing him again. It made the teen queasy triggering that tightening in his chest. Suicide? It was true Bakugou had suggested it to him before, but he never meant it. Never thought he'd have the balls to go through with it. Why? Why, for him would he give up on his dreams, his ideals he worked so hard to achieve?

"It wasn't enough time, we had so much more to live for." Midoriya turned to him and clenched his shoulders. "All those years of missed time resenting one another," he squeezed harder his hands firm on his shoulders as he pleaded. "Kacchan can we leave the past in the past and move on so that we can makeup for all those years spent apart?" The greenette lowered his head and let his hands slid down the kid's chest. "Please, Kacchan," he begged. There was this aching urge to dive into the blonde's embrace but the man abstained from causing anymore ruckus.

There was a brief silence before the teen mustered a response, "I'll do you one better," he began and the assertion made Midoriya look to him with desperate eyes. "I'll learn to be a better team leader," he avowed folding his arms over his chest. "Seems like the future me relied to heavily on a stupid nerd-kun. And I," he said pointing to his chest, "am no burden." The smile had turned it into a grimace the blonde so full of himself. Though even as he said it, it sounded like a blatant lie. The lie was just a boastful act because he knew as well as Midoriya that no one could outrun fate. The promise was an empty one, but neither said a word.

If only it had been that simple then Midoriya would have never considered finding a successor and forfeiting one-for-all. Although Bakugou had made such a promise Midoriya was confident that Bakugou would not counteract fate, because he too understood the potential ramifications it would have for their friends and families if he tried. It was a sweet notion but both knew it was impossible to escape destiny.

After a moment in silence Bakugou swatted the man on his head. "Live, you stupid adult nerd-kun."

Though this was not the optimal end Midoriya had hoped for he was content that Bakugou had allowed him to get this stuff off his chest. Though there was a stream of tears running down his cheeks the weight had been lifted from his chest. It was too late for him but for this Bakugou and his younger self they could make these five years count. Midoriya could now leave with as little regret as possible.

Midoriya went to pull the hood back over his head when he was tugged back onto his rear. When he turned around Bakugou had his face lowered his eyes shrouded behind his bangs.

In a low murmur the blonde whispered, "we'll go tomorrow."

Midoriya face contorted into a confused expression "huh?"

"Where ever I promised I'd take you, we go tomorrow," he said leaping down from the wall. "So I for now you'll have to room with me, but that won't be an issue seeing as we are roommates in the future, right?" Bakugou studied his face for any hints or indications that what he assumed was true, but the man had a poker face on. _What was he hiding?_

Midoriya smiled. Although Bakugou had a hard time conveying his emotions he always knew what to do to ease his pain. The teen confirmed what the man had always known, that there was no way he could ever live without him. That this would be his last couple of days and what did it matter if he would stay was another night in this time period, there was nothing else for him to go back to. All that he could ever want was here in the right now.

"I was heading for the store, let's go before I get penalties for missing curfew." Bakugou gestured for him to follow and the two walked side by side as if it was just that natural.


	2. Roomates

Midoriya brought his hood further down to conceal his face as he closed the curtains. "I don't think I should be here."

"You've nowhere to go, right? You can sleep on the floor." Bakugou threw him a set of linen as he unbuttoned his uniform. The teen was about to undress when he sensed a set of eyes on him, so intent as if they'd sear right through him. Feeling a bit self-conscious he instead opted to change in the communal bathrooms and cook dinner thereafter. "Keep it down until I'm back. Oh, and don't set your futon so close to my bed," he warned before he set off.

Midoriya immediately became impatient when Bakugou left however he had no other choice but to wait. It made him nervous to watch him leave because it brought back those memories. All those times he watched him leave and never had a second thought about it. Heck and sometime would forget to send him off properly, just like that faithful day. Although the man was frantic inside he knew that the small distance to the kitchen was for his sake, even if Bakugou had yet to realize it. Midoriya had taken a peek into his basket at the supermarket, pork cutlet, rice and a carton of eggs with varieties of sauces and spices he would use to make a sauce. Bakugou of his time would always make Katsudon whenever he was down.

Midoriya figured while he waited he'd have a peek around, see if anything had changed. The bureau was first as he combed through each and every draw. The man pulled out one of the many skull tee shirts and brought the article up to his nose and took in the scent of his beloved. Though the tee was freshly washed it could never entirely mask that caramelized scent of his Kacchan. Midoriya took another breath and unfolded the garment. The man stared in awe, it was so tiny, he wondered how Bakugou ever fit into such a small thing? Now that he thought about it he realized he was now a bit taller than Bakugou.

Midoriya scanned the room noting all the missing items that will soon fill the room in time. The side table was organized with the usual pen and pad and the lack of spare journals inside made him wish he'd brought at least one. Frustrated the man plopped into the mattress. It smelt just like him, but not like their bed, not like home. The greenette rolled around mixing their scents and once he was satisfied he rolled onto his back gazing up at the ceiling. It was weird to be back in that room after all the years that had passed. So many nights he spent in that bed. Back then he'd always stare up at that ceiling, just like he was now, terrified to close his eyes only to wake up and realize it was all a dream. One night Bakugou had made it past ten and caught him, oh how he chewed him out about being so insecure, but it was also the first time he understood how deep their bond truly was. Bakugou reassured him with his confession of love.

 _Oh my god_ Midoriya squealed in recollection and squirmed around with the stolen shirt over his face, to hid the embarrassment. Bakugou confessed, he really just blatantly laid it all out on the table and said the words every lover of every love story ever wanted to hear and then he reiterated over and over until he was sure the other understood just how madly in love he was. Midoriya remembered how vulnerable he felt and imagine how much more Bakugou would have been. The man was flustered and hot underneath the shirt he still held over his face when the knob turned letting in a gust of air and noise that made his body go cold.

"What are you doing?" Bakugou's voice filled the room and raise bumps along the man's arm.

Midoriya jerked forward, "Nah-nothing," he stuttered as he hid the shirt behind his back.

Bakugou shut the door behind him and walked over to the desk he set the plates down and went to the closet to pull out a foldable table. "I said you could stay the night cause you have no place to go. That doesn't mean to get all comfortable, you inconvenient nerd."

"Rh-right, sorry Kacchan." Midoriya's eyes traveled towards the aroma and he shot up when Bakugou started to fiddle with the table. "Let me help." It was weird to him to see the setup process when he was used too already prepared dinners or premade microwavable ones when Bakugou was pulling an all nighter.

Once the table was set Midoriya took a seat across from the teen. It would have been weird for this timelines Deku to be so relaxed with Bakugou right across from him, but this version was far too comfortable for Bakugou's liking. Exactly how close were they? It was driving him insane to not know and he was too timid to ask such a bizarre question. Was their rooming for convenience purposes? But why him and not Kirishima or Kaminari? It made Bakugou a bit disappointed that the friends he'd made up until this point weren't as close as he thought they'd get in the future. Perhaps he'd just always be alone? The blonde looked up… _alone_ he thought…with this unshakable loser.

"Itadakimasu," Midoriya clapped his hands together. It looked delicious but different. It was not how the Kacchan of his time prepared it. There was a lack of meat that Bakugou would usually load up for him because he knew it was his favorite and was generous with his portions. Midoriya had a sip of the broth and his cheeks went red from the heat that made his tongue swell. It was incredibly hot! Of course it was, it was Kacchan after all. Come to think of it he remembered the first couple of times he had it, it was just as spicy. Only now he realized Bakugou must have adjusted the recipe to a medium place where they both could enjoy the meal together.

Midoriya tried not to stare shifting his eyes around the room as if he couldn't reconstruct every inch of the space with his eyes closed on pure memory. Bakugou unconsciously waited for a reaction, and expression that he could decipher. What did Deku think of his cooking? Bakugou wrinkled his nose. What did he care what the stupid nerd thought about him or his culinary skills? Why should he care?

"It's good," Midoriya complimented stuffing his face hoping his face didn't show how he was internally choking on his own tongue.

"You're a terrible liar," the corner of Bakugou's mouth pulled into a side smirk. "Even as an adult." Bakugou rolled his eyes and pilled a piece of fried pork over a bowl of rice and dowsed the dish with sauce. The blonde slid the plate toward the greenette. "I made a separate sauce incase you were still too much of a wimp for spice."

The gesture made the man fluster. It seemed he wasn't the only one to have been watching so closely. Midoriya exhaled, what a relief he didn't want to hurt the others feelings, not when it be the last time they'd ever share a meal together.

Bakugou rested his chopsticks against the edge of the table. "So I assume with me gone, you're number one hero?" Bakugou looked into those greens awaiting a reaction. It was true the greenette couldn't lie even if it meant his life.

"Ah-uh," Midoriya scratched at his scalp out of habit, Bakugou attentive noted the gesture. "Yah-yeah, you could put it that way." It was true he had become the number one hero but long before Bakugou had passed. If fact the number one hero was a duo team, the idea came from the way in which Iida parents worked together. Midoriya forgot how much the future had changed. Heroes were now allowed to be ranked in teams as the new government wanted to prevent an uprising like the one that happened after Almight retired. It was safer that way to have the heroes untied so that it didn't become a competition and society didn't lose sight of what really mattered. But Midoriya couldn't tell Bakugou that the two of them were a team and inseparable, well that was until the agencies wanted to utilize both top heroes in different sectors. It was supposed to be beneficial to have the top heroes spread throughout Japan, but was that really the case? Midoriya felt somewhat at fault he had convinced Bakugou to at least give it a try, and then…Midoriya gulped and then it happened not even two weeks in.

Bakugou noticed the shift in his demeanor. "Then how should I put it?" he pried. The teen wanted to know more. Know if he lived a life worth dying for. Had he fulfilled his ambitions? Had he ever surpassed Deku? What was his rank among the pro heroes? When had it all gone to shit?

Midoriya's mouth contorted into a frown. "Kah-Kacchan, you know I can't tell you anything about the future. It might not matter for me, but it does for you." Yes, it was true there could be ramifications for this Bakugou if there wasn't already, but the real reason Midoriya couldn't tell him was because he was scared. Scared that if he told him the full extent of their relationship this, whatever this was would be over. Bakugou was still too young and stubborn to fully comprehend exactly how far their relationship had come in five years. Midoriya scared if he told it would ruin what he had right now and what the past him would come to have.

When the kid realized that the man wouldn't relent he moved onto another subject. "So how did you convince me to room with you?" Bakugou was confident that it was not his idea. How could it be, he practically hated the fool.

"Uh-umm, well, uh," the man searched his brain for a logical explanation.

"Is that a secret to?" he raised a brow in suspicion.

"Uh, well you see we-we are, uh…" he trailed not knowing how to proceed.

"So we do become friends in the future." Bakugou asked curious. Were the two rooming for convenience? There was no other plausible reason why. Why would they become friends? How could they when everything was so messed up?

The man softened his eyes, "yes, yes we do, the best of friends," he smiled. It was true they were friends before lovers and that would never change. Kacchan was his best friend and the sole person to know him, all of him, his highs his lows, his strengths and faults. Bakugou knew everything there was to know about him and he knew everything there was to know about Bakugou.

"I see," Bakugou fixed on those greens for any hint of discrepancy in his behavior but the statement was solid. It seemed the man was telling him the truth. The two of them will become close, Bakugou didn't know when and how and the unknown didn't sit well with him. Bakugou knew he was lucky he even pulled that confirmation from him and knew better than to pry further. Deku would give him nothing more so it was pointless to waste his time. Bakugou down the rest of his plate and set it aside. "I'll shower first."

Midoriya nodded continuing to scarf down his meal. Lately he hadn't the stomach to eat, or do much but now in the presence of Bakugou he felt some of the life return to him. Midoriya closed down the table and set the cutlery onto the work desk and set his bed as he waited for him to be done. The instant Bakugou came out he perked up and looked to the door. His face fell into a disappointed frown when he saw that Bakugou was fully clothed.

Bakugou made his way towards his draws. "I suppose you didn't bring a change of clothes either?" He pulled a shirt out before he closed the draw shut. "Here, Sero left these last time. They should fit better than my shirt." Bakugou stretched out his hand waiting for Midoriya to hand over the shirt he stole earlier.

Midoriya didn't want to part with it. It was the only thing he had of Bakugou's at the moment. It was to hard at the house to sift through his things without falling apart. More importantly, why was Sero here? The annoyance showed on his face and had the blonde confused. Midoriya registered the aura he was emitting and quickly softened his face and relinquished the shirt thereafter.

The two swapped shirts and Midoriya unfolded the garment that read 'stick to me and you'll be right as rain.' Midoriya would have rather worn something of Bakugou's like he usually did but he knew there was no way he'd fit into his clothes anymore. It was depressing, why was he the tall one now? Midoriya was grumbling to himself when a plastic bag hit him in the face. "What was that for?" he furrowed his brows and pouted his lower lip.

The gesture made Bakugou stiffen and the hairs on the back of his neck erected. That face, that fucking glower was one he had never seen him make before. It was defiant but appealed to his more animalistic nature. Bakugou found himself biting at his lower lip. When he registered what he had done he immediately contorted his smirk into a scowl. "Hand them over I'll wash them," he said as he stretched out his hand. _What the fuck was that_ he thought? For a moment it was as if he had lost all sense of thought and became ravenous and could at any moment pounce at him in a state of hunger.

After the panic died down he motioned for the man to undress. "Those might be a bit tight but then again you don't have much of an ass anyhow," he mocked as Midoriya inspected the contents in the package. It was sealed underwear. "You need something to wear for tomorrow right? Let me have those clothes then," Bakugou motioned again and turned around so that he could feel more comfortable.

The wet-room was still damp when Midoriya entered and the smell of caramel lingered. The greenette turned towards the door and listened hoping he'd hear the sound of footsteps following behind. Usually he wasn't keen on sharing the bath space with Bakugou because it always led to something else but now that he knew there'd be no more slipping and sliding it made his heart yearn for that intimate touch. Turning the faucet he let the water run cold hoping to harden his resolve. This familiar warmth threatened to consume him and if he wasn't careful he was scared he'd revert back to the dependent person he once was. This Kacchan wasn't his and he couldn't help but want to remain with him in those moments forever.

By the time he had finished his shower, Bakugou was stretched out on the bed with the computer running Netflix. As usual the blonde was drifting in and out of consciousness as he waited for him to come back out.

Bakugou had spent that time laid out on his mattress gazing down at the futon beside his bed. There were so many question that he knew would remain unanswered. The most important of them all why Deku? Why was he here? The threat of death plague his thoughts and the reality that he had but five years left of his life was just sinking in now that he was alone. At the age of twenty before he could even legally consume alcohol he would collide with fate. All the big plans he had for his future felt insignificant now.

"Kacchan you up?" Midoriya crept towards the bed fumbling in the dark.

"Of course I am, don't be ridiculous it's only 8," the irritating sound of the greenette gave Bakugou his second wind. The blonde propped himself onto the headboard and looked over at his guest.

"Is that Death Note?" Midoriya slid into the bed beside him without second thought.

Bakugou wanted to say something but restrained himself wondering if something could be learnt from their interaction.

"Yeah I guess they made a live action. Why are you so surprised? Aren't you from the future?" 

The comment also had the greenette stumped. "I guess I was so worried about failure that I didn't really have time for anything else."

"Hmph, if some shitty death book did exist they're be no need for heroes."

"Not at all. No hero would use such a method to take down any villain. It'd be unethical and would make that person a villain."

"I guess I know which character you relate to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nah, nothing," the blonde smirked.

"It's not nothing. What did you mean by that Kacchan?" he furrowed his brows the bridge of his nose slightly wrinkled. There it was again that assertion in those greens. Midoriya had his mouth tilted into a frown. That look made Bakugou uncomfortable and he quickly turned so that his back faced the man. "I'm going to sleep, don't even think about sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night," he huffed under his breath his cheeks hot.

The man wanted to whine but knew it wouldn't incite the same affect it did on the Bakugou of his time. There was just so little time and all the kid wanted to do was sleep, how he couldn't realize just how desperate he was to have him back even just for the night?


	3. NEWS!

Exciting news, I wrote another My Hero Academia Fic! The fic will be a series of oneshots of class 1-A adventures throughout the school year. Because I'm trying to boast my views and subscribers I'm exclusively posting the series of oneshots on my wattpad page. If you like any of my BNHA stories you should check out my page on wattpad and subscribe. I have a few new stories that I'll be posting soon one is an OMEGAVERSE! If you would like to read the first episode of my oneshot the link: 812446085-the-adventures-at-yuuie-devoid-of-all-senses.

It's about Bakugou navigating through the day without the ability to see or hear due to a run in with someone who has the ability to take away the 5 senses.

P.s. It won't let me upload a direct wattpad link so you'll either need to type before entering the link provided. Or look for it under it's name The Adventures at Yuuie or at my username Herotothosewhoseek.


	4. Unburdened

Bakugou woke to the voices of a man and woman. The conservation echoed through the darkness, sparking an eruption of light that began to form the world around him.

The sound of the woman's voice carried louder than the man's as she bantered on about something. "Did you hear?"

"King Explosion Murder is dead."

"Japan's number one."

"Unworthy of the title if you ask me."

Bakugou shouted over the voices, "what did you extra's say?"

The outburst seemed to sharpen the world around him, the man and woman becoming much more clearer. The couple looked in his direction and then the woman squealed, "It's the number one pro hero," she gawked.

"Damn straight," Bakugou muttered under his breath crossing his arms over his chest. The woman was still wailing and he soon began to wonder why, looking over at her. It seemed she had her gaze fix on something beyond his shoulder and curiously he spun around now glancing at Midoriya who had a sheepish smile plastered on that idiotic face.

The blonde scowled and turned away from his rival, "hmph, by default."

A man in a tailored suit stepped in between the pair and Deku. "Pro hero Deku won't be signing autographs. Please have respect for the dead."

Again there was voice traveling through the throng of people.

"It's so sad," someone said.

"Right hero Deku must be devastated, the two were best friends."

Bakugou snorted, "hah?" It was unthinkable to think the two could ever become friends, let alone best of friends?

There were at least a hundred in the crowd and he wondered if any of his classmates would show? All the faces were strangers to him. There was no Kirishima, no Kaminari, not even Sero or Ashido had been among the crowd. So many people were gathered around Deku hugging and sobbing over his shoulders as if he were the star of the show. Bakugou was becoming irritated but wasn't full blown pissed until Mitsuki walked over to the greenette bringing him into a tight embrace.

"You were so good to Katsuki. I know you did everything in your power to save him," she sobbed. "That kid was just to damn stubborn for his own good."

 _Shit his own mother, ridiculing him, wasn't it ill to speak poorly of the dead?_

A scowl uglied his face and he looked over to his father knowing he could always rely on him to speak on his behalf, but to his horror he was nodding in agreement.

The blonde had, had enough and stormed over to confront Deku. "Oi nerd."

Midoriya looked terrible, the shadows underneath his eyes puffed out and swollen as if he'd been crying all night. "Kacchan," he teared and the blonde could have almost felt sorry for him. "You're were my best friend. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Bakugou meant to respond with _I told you already Deku I don't need saving_ but instead the words that followed were, "it's my fault. I should have never relied so much on you. Protecting this world was my responsibility as number one."

"Kacchan don't leave me," he sobbed extending his hand out.

Bakugou reach out to reciprocate the gesture but was blocked by an invisible force. Looking down he realized he was encased in a coffin that was now descending into the ground below. The teen hammered his fist against the wood calling out and though he tried to scream out _I'm here_ no one could hear his cries.

Tearing from slumber he jolted forward sweat beading at his forehead. The blonde let his chest rise and fall until it became a stabilized rhythm. It didn't take long to notice the bush of green curls at his neck. The skin at the bridge of his nose wrinkled and he was about to shout when he all of a sudden had the sense to reconsidered. The teen thought it'd be best to place the scolding on the backburner until the man had fully gained consciousness.

Bakugou rolled out of bed careful not disturb his guest and then ventured to the communal kitchen. The blonde grumbled the entire way there, every inch of his body achy. As he suspected the nerd had wind up in his bed. It was ridiculous that even as a grown man Deku had snuck into bed with him. And to top it off the big baby had the nerve to nuzzle underneath his chin, leaving his whole right side numb. As Bakugou neared the kitchen he could make out voices.

The first voice he recognized was Kaminari, he was whispering to someone and Bakugou tensed when he heard his name.

Kaminari sat at the island next to his besties, who were also accompanied by Midoriya and Todoroki. The classmates were all huddled around the table waiting for Kaminari to get on with his story.

Kaminari cleared his throat and leant over the counter to where Midoriya and Todoroki sat. "Get this, Bakugou made a portion for two," he said demonstrating with two fingers raised.

Ashido yawned drowsily, "And?"

"Well, when I asked him to share thinking he'd accidently made too much he said no. Went straight to his room," he said with a raised brow suspiciously.

Sero waved his hand interjecting, "a man's hungry, so what?"

Again Kaminari raised a finger, "a rational assumption," he paused for a moment and then slammed both hands on the counter. Again the index was raised this time with much more vigor, "but, get this," he darted his sights over to Kirishima who was biting on a piece of burnt toast. "Kirishima heard Bakugou late last night and someone else giggling."

"Giggling?" Todoroki raised a brow wondering if that was even possible for Bakugou? The heterochromia teen looked to Midoriya for confirmation.

Midoriya smiled sheepishly not sure what to say. All those coincidences didn't sound suspicious enough, however he couldn't shake the image of Bakugou embracing that suspicious person yesterday. It made him wonder _who was he and what was he to Kacchan?_

"Pft," Ashido snorted stretching over the barstool. "Yeah but Kiri also said he heard Midoriya's voice and we all know that would be inconceivable."

Mineta's voice resonated from behind the fridge, the door ajar. "Unless," he said his voice trailing on for a second longer than it should have. The dwarfed student made his entrance slamming the fridge shut. "It was a party of three," he cooed fluttering his devilish eyes over to Midoriya.

The blood shot straight into his cheek and colored him beat red. "Of course not," he stuttered his tongue thick in his mouth. Before he could defend himself he heard footsteps approaching behind him. That caramelized aroma wafted through the air and this informed him that Bakugou had just entered the space. The teen was too embarrassed to greet him thinking about what Mineta had just insinuated. The blonde as usual ignored him walking straight to the stove. Nothing had changed since their move to Yuuei, he was still hated and what Mineta said remained unimaginable.

The blonde craned his neck to one side, his shoulder blades flexing as he cracked the stiffness in his neck. The audience made him that much more aggravated. The teen wanted to spend his morning in silence and that was the reason he had chosen the early hour thinking he'd have the space to himself. Midoriya watched on tracing every curve of his back with his eyes unintentionally gawking at those muscle spasms. Bakugou began to crack eggs over a skillet when Kaminari broke the silence.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Kaminari flared his nostrils to take in the smoky aroma.

"Care to share this time?" Mineta added piggybacking off Kaminari.

This made Bakugou stiffen causing the air around the room to became denser. The blonde turned around his face in his usual scowl. Everyone inhaled in unison holding their breaths until Bakugou strolled over to the counter slamming a stack of omelets in front of Midoriya who stood with his mouth agape.

There was a minute of silence before Kirishima turned to Midoriya. "What was that about?" He wondered but Midoriya shrugged just as confused.

Kaminari found his voice again looking to the stacks of sizzling eggs. "You gonna shared those?"

"Kaminari," Ashido scolded but also just as eager for a response.

As soon as Bakugou walked into his room he was greeted with a hostile glower. Midoriya who had woken to an empty bed was furious, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Always have to be the one to get the worm," he had his nose wrinkled and his mouth pressed into a scowl.

"I don't want to hear a word from you Mr. partygoer. What were you even doing last night that has the whole dorm thinking I hosted a sleepover?"

Midoriya's face fell soft and he grabbed at his pocket safeguarding the flash drive inside. Of course he had brought the memories of his lover with him. The man stood up late, alone with his thoughts, miserable and so desperate to hold on to the memories the two had made. The drive was the sole thing that kept him waking to each morning, even if he could only hear the same three lines over and over from digital monitor.

"Kacchan," he started but didn't have the nerve to articulate. The man wanted to hear those three words, not from a monitor but here in the now.

Bakugou became stagnant waiting for a question to be asked.

Midoriya shook the thought of ever hearing those words from his mind and replaced _I love you_ with "are we friends?"

Bakugou arched a brow not sure how to answer that question just yet. "You tell me," he said placing breakfast down on the side table.

The blonde rummaged through his closet grabbing some supplies and then stuffing them into a backpack. There was not much he needed but he was sure to pack the essentials, water canteen, towels, snacks, and other miscellaneous items for their day trip.

"Eat up so we can leave while it's still daylight," he said sliding the plate closer to the greenette.


End file.
